


HOPE

by Laeana



Series: love is a seduction game, [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choices, Comfort, Courage, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Freedom, Healing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Moving In Together, Redemption
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: C'est une rédemption, en quelque sorte.Max peut trouver le courage qui lui a souvent manqué, avec Daniel à ses côtés.Et peut, peut-être, enfin se sentir lui-même.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: love is a seduction game, [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	HOPE

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [what will be will be (running through the dark with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739805) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> Et Max se sent revivre, grâce à Daniel.

— Alors ?

C'est ce que lui demande son petit-ami dès qu'il sort. Il est abasourdi, il a du mal à réaliser. Il se sent encore tout tremblant, presque fiévreux. Il a peur. Il est soulagé.

— Maxy ? Alors ?

— J'ai ... j'ai réussi les examens. Ils ont accepté mon changement de cursus. Surtout parce que j'avais suivi la première année. Je suis ... je suis de retour en psycho.

Daniel sourit, un sourire brillant, un grand sourire, et le prend dans ses bras pour le soulever et le porter, faisant un petit tour avec lui en l'air. Avant de le lâcher avec un grincement.

— Ooof. Des fois j'oublie que tu es si lourd.

Max hausse un sourcil et l'australien vient embrasser ses lèvres avec douceur.

— Je suis si fier de toi, Max, tellement fier.

— C'est moi qui doit te remercier. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire tout ça ... tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie.

Il sent ses propos totalement vrai. Son compagnon a été celui qui l'a motivé à envoyer sa demande puis à réviser et à se présenter aux tests qui lui ont été lancés en réponse. Il se sent toujours aussi peureux mais être avec lui lui donne en quelque sorte de la force.

— L'avenir te réserve encore plein de surprises, mon amour, des bonnes, des excellentes. N'oublie jamais de ne pas baisser les bras trop vite.

Avec un dernier sourire, Daniel lui tend la main et il la saisit rapidement. Mains entrelacées et ils marchent tranquillement. Les regards ont cessé, les murmures aussi. Ils sont en paix maintenant.

— Je suis de retour ... où je voulais.

— Tu vas pouvoir redevenir toi, comme tu le voulais. Être Max, de nouveau.

— Je ne l'étais pas assez pour toi ?

— Non, tu ne l'étais pas assez pour toi-même.

Il baisse les yeux parce que c'est vrai et qu'il se souvient de l'avoir avoué. C'est rare de trouver quelqu'un qui vous comble aussi bien.

— Merci, Dan. Merci.

— Je t'aime.

Des mots murmurés tellement de fois et il hésite toujours sur sa manière de répondre. Il a peur que ça ne semble pas assez sincère, que ça ne soit pas assez pour son partenaire. Il a toujours peur de tout foutre en l'air.

— Ne réfléchis pas.

La réprimande fuse dans l'air, claquante comme un fouet. Il sursaute presque.

— Je t'aime aussi.

— N'hésite jamais sur ce que tu ressens. N'hésite pas à le dire. Ça reste là, ça reste dans ta poitrine, ça ne demande qu'à sortir. Tu peux tout me dire.

— Les prochains jours vont être durs.

Daniel hoche la tête, ne lâche pas sa main, ne lâche jamais sa main. Ils partent pour un combat différent mais tout aussi long et compliqué.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir m'accompagner, je dois juste récupérer quelques affaires-

— Et t'installer définitivement avec moi. Je sais.

Ils sont devant une grande propriété. Celle de son père. Là où sont restées ses valises. Amsterdam. Il a payé les billets aller-retour, tant que son cher géniteur ne lui a pas encore coupé les vivres.

Il se sent terriblement mal. Il se souvient du sang sur ses mains. Mais son petit-ami est à ses côtés alors il peut bien essayer d'être brave pour une fois.

— Ah, Max. J'ai reçu d'étranges nouvelles par rapport à ton cursus de médecine, mais ce doit être une erreur pas vrai ?

C'est une très mauvaise chose de croiser Jos à deux pas de la porte. Ils sont prêts à partir. Il a failli réussir sans causer de remous.

— Tu as amené un ami avec toi ?

— Mon petit-ami en fait. Il n'y a pas d'erreur, j'ai quitté la médecine. Tout comme je quitte la maison.

— Je crois que tu as mal compris, qu'on s'est mal compris, tu-

— Au revoir, papa.

Max quitte la maison, ses quelques sacs avec lui, son australien en porte plus de la moitié. Il se hâte de regagner leur voiture, tout son corps tremble. Mais il respire. Mais il est libre. La main de Daniel se pose sur la sienne.

— Tu l'as fait, Max, tu l'as fait mon amour. Tu n'as aucun regret à avoir, rien à te reprocher.

Doux murmures qui lui parviennent aux oreilles.

— Rentrons à la maison.

Il hoche la tête. Son compagnon les conduit jusqu'à l'aéroport. Ce n'est que dans l'avion qu'il décompresse enfin. Crise de nerf. Il pleure et rit en même temps.

— Oh, bon dieu, il va vouloir me tuer en voyant que j'ai tout payé avec son compte. Il va me déshériter, me renier de ce qu'il appelle sa famille mais qui n'en est pas une.

— Tu n'as même pas pris de billets en première classe, je suis presque déçu.

C'est léger, et le fait même qu'ils puissent plaisanter sur un tel sujet indique le chemin qu'il a parcouru jusqu'ici. Il n'est plus un simple enfant terrorisé. Il fait ses propres choix, il peut le faire. Il peut être qui il veut être. Enfin.

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas te voir comme ça mais tu es mon sauveur, Dan.

— J'ai aussi failli te mener à ta propre destruction. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'aurais fait si je ne t'avais pas retrouvé sur cette plage ...

— On n'est pas obligés de s'en souvenir.

— Mais si.

Leurs regards s'emmêlent l'un dans l'autre. Brun contre bleu, jolis nuances de couleur. Il peut voir des tâches dorées brillant dans le coin de ses iris.

— Si parce que ça t'a fait du mal et je ne referais plus jamais la même erreur. Je t'aime, toi qui a réussi à me faire ressentir quelque chose, qui m'a sauvé de cette boucle dont j'étais coincé. Si je suis ton sauveur, tu es tout autant le mien.

— Tu ne risques pas de faire la même erreur, tu quittes le campus dans peu de temps ...

Son marmonnement passe inaperçu. Il ne sait pas lequel d'eux deux préfère ignorer ce détail. Ils devraient vivre à cent pour cent l'un avec l'autre malgré tout.

— C'est dommage qu'on se soit trouvés si tard.

— Oh, allez, je serais h24 avec toi, mon beau, tu finiras par ne plus vouloir de moi !

— Je croyais que c'était moi l'insupportable de nous deux, d'après ce que tu disais à Nico ?

— Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi.

Au mieux que sa position le lui permet, Daniel le serre dans ses bras, fourrant son visage dans son cou. Son souffle contre sa peau lui provoque de doux frissons, il a du mal à croire tout qu'ils arrivent là, qu'ils sont heureux.

— Je sais que tu aimes détourner le sujet de toi mais j'étais sincère, Maxy. Je t'aime de ton mon cœur et on traversera le reste ensemble. Et je te remercie pour tout. Pour être apparu dans ma vie.

C'est étrange la vie parfois. Parce que, de temps à autres, on pense que rien ne va et soudainement tout va mieux.

**Author's Note:**

> j'essaie d'écrire le plus possible tant que j'ai du temps et j'avais promis un tour d'horizon alors je fais tout le monde xD Même le Maxiel, ce couple sur lequel j'avais commencé tout ce joyeux bordel et sur lequel j'ai carrément moins écrit au final ! ils ont eu chacun leurs propres épreuves à traverser, rien n'est jamais totalement fini.
> 
> Je suis occupée à écrire un petit truc avec une poignée d'autres compagnes aspirantes écrivaines sur Sebastian, donc ne vous étonnez pas si un truc pop dans votre flux à un moment ou un autre, on avait besoin d'extérioriser ... :)
> 
> Tumblr : laeana   
> (si vous voulez venir voir, je fais souvent des covers pour mes chapitres et les poste là-bas)


End file.
